Direct and indirect interactions with chemicals in the environment can adversely affect human physical and mental health. Chemicals in the environment may include, for example, particulates and volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”) generated at hospitals, chemicals emanating from food spoilage, VOCs exhaled in breath, industrial and automobile exhausts, and early indications of processes such as disease, food spoilage, and combustion.